The Charm Bracelet
by Scrittrice Matilda
Summary: All Mortal: "I'll give you a new charm every month Annabeth Chase, until you fall in love with me. This I promise you." Annabeth knew how special Percy was, always managing to sweep her off her feet, even when she just wanted to stay on the ground. They were the other parts of each other, their reasons to live. And it had all started with a Charms Bracelet.
1. Charm One

The Charm Bracelet

A Charm Each Month Until You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also don't have any rights over any dictionary, especially the Merriam Webster Dictionary, where I got a lot of my definitions from.

Warning: This is a Percabeth story, meaning Percy/Annabeth. It's also an all mortal story-err one shot series. It may have words such as hell and damn, but nothing else really.

Summary: "I'll give you a new charm every month Annabeth Chase, until you fall in love with me. This, I promise you." Annabeth knew how special Percy was, always managing to sweep her off her feet, even when she just wanted to stay on the ground. They were the other parts of each other, their reasons to live. And it had all started with a simple Charm Bracelet.

Author's Note: This one shot series is actually for GeekyKiki, who told me that one of her favorite pairings was Percabeth. This will have five chapters, and will hopefully be posted and completed by the end of February or beginning of March, the chapters already written. Anyways, enjoy! Next Update: February 23, 2014

~Charm One for Wisdom~

_Wisdom: The natural ability to understand things that most other people cannot understand or knowledge of what is proper or reasonable; good sense or judgment._

_-A Dictionary_

It was her own fairytale, even if wasn't suppose to be. Because he had swept her off her feet, even when she wanted to stay on the ground. He had been her knight in shining armor when she felt like a damsel in distress. He had been her crutches when she felt as though her legs couldn't walk. He had melted her heart.

So, it all started with a Once Upon a Time…

Annabeth went through her papers once again, checking for any incorrect grammar or misspells. She tended to get extremely nervous whenever handing in a paper, there was always a possibility that she could get a bad grade on it. And one of the things she hated most was a bad grade, especially now that she had entered college with a scholarship. Thalia and Luke would always tease her about being an OCD nerd, which she wasn't. Well, she wasn't OCD. She couldn't be sure with the nerd part.

Annabeth was missing Thals and Luke. Both of them were like her older siblings, but they had finished college and were now living in their first house together.

Thalia Grace was the daughter of Zeus, a man that owned the newest and most popular airline called Olympic Airways. He also owned a company or two that earned him a few millions. Zeus was the youngest out of the Big Three Brothers, all three being billionaires still in business. Thalia looked like Zeus, with electric blue eyes and black hair. She use to be part of the HOA (Huntresses of Artemis) but she quit after Luke had proposed to her. She now worked as a stewardess for Olympic Airways.

Luke Castellan was the son of Hermes, a man who owned the best postal service in over seventy countries. He was also known for being great at chemistry and trap making, owning a chain of stores specifically for those two purposes. Luke has baby blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He was the manager of one of his father's stores.

Annabeth knew Luke and Thals from when she was little. She had run away at seven and found the two, who were also runaways. Luke's mom was insane, and Thalia's mom was a drunk. So the three of them stayed together, finding their way into the world alone. But by the time Annabeth turned twelve, she decided to try and live with her father, stepmom, and siblings again. It turned out to be a good choice. Her stepmom never really despised her, and her father was just trying to make her a strong girl, even if it meant playing the bad guy.

Now here she was eight years later, going to a college with a scholarship. She could still remember her father and Lily's overjoyed smiles as they watched her enter college as if it was yesterday. It made pride surge through Annabeth.

She nodded in satisfaction once she finished rereading the papers. She sat back and waited for the clock's hand to hit ten o'clock. Once it did, a ring ran through the room. Everyone put their pencils down and sighed in relief.

"Before you leave, please hand in your papers," said Lupa as she started walking past each row of double desks, her heels clicking. The scent of leaves and flowers hit Annabeth as the Biology's teacher passed by her to pick her work up. As soon as she was gone from her double desk, she stood up and got ready to enter her next class. Which was actually Latin, one of her favorite subjects.

Annabeth picked her bookbag up and walked out of the room, making her way towards her latin class. Unlike many days, the halls were quiet. Probably because of the fact that it was Valentine's Day, and many of the students had flunked the day. Annabeth rarely skipped a day, only if she was sick or meeting up with Thals and Luke.

Once Annabeth found her next class, she opened the door to see only one student sitting there. It slightly surprised her to see the certain student because he was known to skip classes he thought were boring, Latin and Marine Biology were the two he liked.

The student was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the middle son of the Big Three Brothers. Poseidon owned a chain of Aquariums, and was known as the nicest of the Three. He gave money to charities, joined rants about saving endangered underwater creatures, and was kind-hearted. He also owned companies for anything water related, from boats to water shows. Percy was a carbon copy of Poseidon, in both looks and personality. He has sea green eyes and unruly, black hair. He had a lopsided grin that made girls crazy for him, and his voice made girls fall for him. He was quite the troublemaker, but he wasn't a prodigy for nothing. He was a genius when it came to Marine Biology, and was fluent in English, Latin, and Greek. He had also been an Olympic two time gold medal winner as a swimmer for the U.S.

When Percy heard the door click closed, his head snapped up. He grinned when he saw Annabeth. Lately, Percy had been talking to Annabeth, and she enjoyed his company. She learned that while he always acted goofy, he was extremely intelligent. He patted the seat next to him, and Annabeth gracefully sat down.

He gave her a lopsided smile, his sea green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Hey, Wise Girl! It seems we're currently the only students who decided not to skip the day," he cheerfully said, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes at the pet name.

"Don't call me Wie Girl, Seaweed Brain. And yes, it does seem like that. I think others will join later on, we are early after all." Percy pouted at Annabeth's reply, muttering 'hypocrite' under his breath, making Annabeth raise an eyebrow.

"What was that," she asked, a hand on her hip as she stared expectantly at him. Percy paled slightly before putting his hands up in an 'I surrender' type of way.

"Nothing, nothing!" Percy cried out, his eyes widened slightly. Annabeth snorted, but a small smile made way to her face.

"That's right, Seaweed Brain. Nothing," she casually said, her eyes dropping to her book. It was Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet. She loved the book, it was translated to greek, a gift from her mother.

Percy put his hands in his pocket and looked over Annabeth's shoulder, curious to see what she was reading. "Whatcha reading, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth didn't comment on the name this time, she just rolled her eyes in annoyance again. "A greek translated Romeo and Juliet," she replied, scanning the pages of the play she had memorize already.

Percy smirked before taking his hands out of his pockets. "Here, I have a Valentine's present for you, Wise Girl," Percy spoke as he wrapped a beautiful gold and silver chain around her left hand. It had a single charm on it: an Athenian Coin. The coin looked like an exact replica, its bronzish silver color made it look slightly old. She looked at the details, an owl with wide eyes on the left side of the coin and the letters AOE on the right side. At the top left corner was an olive leaf and an olive. It was a beautiful charm, and Annabeth immediately adored it.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't have to Seaweed Brain," exclaimed Annabeth, her grey eyes sparkling with amazement as she kept staring at the charm bracelet. Percy chuckled, gaining the attention of Annabeth. He put each hand on either side of her face, pulling her close.

"I'll give you a new charm every month Annabeth Chase, until you fall in love with me. This I promise you." His words made Annabeth sit there stunned. And just as she was about to speak, students filled the room. Mr. Brunner rolled his wheelchair in, smiling at everyone.

"Hello class, today we'll be learning…"

~End of Charm One~


	2. Charm Two

The Charm Bracelet

A Charm Each Month Until You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also don't have any rights over any dictionary, especially the Merriam Webster Dictionary, where I got a lot of my definitions from.

Warning: This is a Percabeth story, meaning Percy/Annabeth. It's also an all mortal story-err one shot series. It may have words such as hell and damn, but nothing else really.

Summary: "I'll give you a new charm every month Annabeth Chase, until you fall in love with me. This I promise you." Annabeth knew how special Percy was, always managing to sweep her off her feet, even when she just wanted to stay on the ground. They were the other parts of each other, their reasons to live. And it had all started with a simple Charm Bracelet.

Next Update: February 24, 2014

~Charm Two for Humility~

_Humility: The quality or state of not thinking you are better than other people. The quality or state of being humble._

_-A Dictionary_

Annabeth flushed as she looked down at her caramel latte. She was talking with Thalia, trying to explain Percy's actions. While Thalia and Percy were cousins, they had never met because of their parents' spat. It had been a month ever since Percy had given her, her first charm. The Athenian coin charm. And she hasn't taken the bracelet off, not even when she was in a shower.

"Wait, so you're telling me that this kid, my cousin, told you that he would give you a charm each month until you fall for him?" Thalia's incredulous voice just made Annabeth want to go and hide in a hole. She glared at her sister figure, who just snickered at her. Annabeth felt like slapping the back of Thalia's head right now. These were the times that Thalia acted immature, and Annabeth hatred it because it usually meant her getting embarrassed.

"Yes! Now will you shut up, everyone can hear you," hissed Annabeth as she glanced around to see other teenagers and adults staring at the duo. Thalia smirked before leaning forward, sipping her coffee.

The blue-eyed girl loved coffee, especially when it was bought by others. It didn't help her ADHD, but as if the older girl cared. To Thals, coffee was coffee, and there was no arguing about it. Luke had learned the hard way, which ended with a kick to the groin and a week sleeping on the couch. Yeah, he learned to stay quiet and just buy his fiance the damn coffee.

"So, do you like him?" Questioned Thalia who was finishing her drink off. Annabeth glared at her best friend's blunt words before nodding slowly. Thalia smiled brightly, her electric blue eyes lit up with happiness.

"That's great! Well, let me meet him and after that, you guys can go on a date," Thalia exclaimed, a grin on her face. Thals had been trying to set Annabeth up on a date. She had first tried to set her up with close friends, even her brother, Jason. But she gave up and tried blind dates, but after Annabeth came home with an angry attitude and red hand, she stopped blind dates all together. Online dating websites also turned out pretty bad, ending with a broken computer.

Annabeth blushed bright red, fiddling with her bracelet. "It's not that easy, Seaweed Brain is the son of Poseidon, my mother's enemy. And college takes up most of my time, it did take a month for me to meet up with you, after all." Annabeth's explanation apparently didn't satisfy her friend. Thalia tapped her foot impatiently, crushing her empty cup.

"Who cares! Your mother has met you three times in total! Once when you were twelve, another time when you were sixteen, and the last time was when you got the scholarship. WHy does it matter if your mother and his father were rivals, that doesn't just make you two off limits to each other," Thalia ranted as she practically killed her poor cup. The caffeine was obviously taking its toll of her, along with the ADHD pumping it up a level.

Annabeth smiled as she pretended to listen to her friend, who started talking about how Luke should have given her a charm bracelet, and that it wasn't very fair. She missed these days where she would talk with Thals and have a latte before spending hours in a book store. She also missed the days when she was on the run with Thals and Luke. It felt like her very own family at those moments, like when Thalia once shocked Luke with her phone and how much the girls had laughed. Or when Luke pranked Thalia by dressing her up like a princess while she overslept.

"Earth to Annie! I'm going to go get another coffee, do ya want another caramel latte?" Annabeth nodded at Thalia's question, making Thalia smile as she stood up.

Thalia walked to the line, which had to be a ten to twenty minute wait. Thalia, of course, being Thalia found a way to chop the time in half. She let her HOA glare appear on her face and she sneered at every male in line. After all of the males had left, only five or so people stood there, not counting Thalia, who was happily humming.

Annabeth shook her head in amusement as she dozed off again. Thalia always made her smile, kind of like Percy. Maybe it was in their genes or something. The door opened as a familiar figure entered Starbucks.

Annabeth sucked in her breath as Percy walked in. He had khakis on and he was wearing a turtleneck shirt that brought his eyes out. He wore his signature lopsided grin, making Annabeth's heart melt slightly.

_'Was his smile always so handsome?'_ Annabeth thought as she watched Percy ordered from the now empty line. Thalia was waiting at the other side of the counter, in the area where you waited for your drink to come.

"A double chocolate cake pop and an ice coffee, no sugar," said Percy, his voice chiming with his normal cheerfulness. The lady at the counter batted her eyes as she tried to flirt with him, making Annabeth glare at her. The lady had platinum blond hair and forest green eyes; she was beautiful.

"Okay sir, anything else you want?" Percy shook his head at the question, completely oblivious to the flirting. Annabeth fought to keep the triumphant smirk off of her face as she saw the look of disappointment on the lady's face.

"Well, that will be 8 dollars, 25 cents," the lady chirped as she wrote something on the receipt. Percy fumbled in his pocket before handing her the money.

She handed him the receipt, and Annabeth could see that she had wrote her number on it. "My name is Venus. Call me, cutie," Veus said before winking at him. Percy just blinked before smiling softly.

"Sorry, but someone already has my heart," he replied, before grinning brightly when he saw Annabeth. "Wise Girl!" Percy greeted her as he hugged her, not even bothering to go wait for his drink and cake pop. This time, Annabeth didn't even bother to hide the triumphant smirk as she saw Venus huff.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, her voice full of happiness. Percy pulled back and smiled, taking something out of his pocket. It was another charm, this time it was a replica of a sand dollar. The charm was a light gold and had a sandy texture to it. The designs were so tiny, yet stunning. Percy clipped the charm right next to the Athenian Coin before nodding in approvement.

"There, for the month of January. It's a sand dollar, since the Athenian coin was suppose to symbolize you. So this charm symbolizes me!" Percy's words made Annabeth grin.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, a grateful tone to her voice. Percy scratched the back of his head, flushed with embarrassment.

"It's nothing," he replied before getting up to leave. "Well, I'm going to leave." Annabeth suddenly snatched the receipt from his hands, making him raise an eyebrow at her. She took her pen out and scratched out Venus's number, along with the words 'Call Me'. She then wrote her number down before writing:

'Call me Seaweed Brain. Thanks for the charm.'

She handed it to Percy before shooing him off. Percy read the note and smiled as he tucked the paper into his pocket. Annabeth sat back, studying her two charms. She didn't notice Thalia sitting down before she talked.

"Annie, was that my cousin?" Thalia questioned as she handed the caramel latte to Annabeth. Annabeth nodded, sipping her drink. Thalia had an odd look on her face before she smirked at the younger girl.

"Damn, no wonder you like him! My cousin is HOT!" …

… "THALIA!"

~End of Charm Two~


	3. Charm Three

The Charm Bracelet

A Charm Each Month Until You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also don't have any rights over any dictionary, especially the Merriam Webster Dictionary, where I got a lot of my definitions from.

Warning: This is a Percabeth story, meaning Percy/Annabeth. It's also an all mortal story-err one shot series. It may have words such as hell and damn, but nothing else really.

Summary: "I'll give you a new charm every month Annabeth Chase, until you fall in love with me. This I promise you." Annabeth knew how special Percy was, always managing to sweep her off her feet, even when she just wanted to stay on the ground. They were the other parts of each other, their reasons to live. And it had all started with a simple Charm Bracelet.

Next Update: February 25, 2014

~Charm Three for Trust~

_Trust: Firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something._

_-A Dictionary_

Annabeth sighed as she stared at her front door in stony silence. She winced slightly as she felt Percy's hand crush hers in an attempt to cease his nervousness. It didn't really bother Annabeth though, because she knew that he needed support right now.

It had been three months ever since Valentine's day, and everything was going smoothly. Percy was being the wonderful guy he was, and always took care of her. Today, Annabeth decided it was a good idea for Percy to meet her stepmom and dad.

Now, Percy, at first, was okay with it. But after some thinking time and sleep, he realized that there was a chance that her parents didn't except him. That made him a wreck, and Annabeth couldn't help but feel worried for him…even if he looked utterly adorable worried.

His knees would bounce, his ADHD getting the best of him. His sea green eyes would glance around frantically, as if calculating how long it would take to reach the nearest exit, and where the said exit was.

It was the first time that Percy was going to visit her house, and it was only now that Annabeth could notice all of her house's flaws. She saw the chipping paint that was at the edge of the bright red door. The windows were covered with Bobby and Matthew's handprints, and the hammock on the front deck was brown with dirt.

Maybe Percy wouldn't notice?

Annabeth looked at Percy from the corner of her eyes and sighed. Percy was still too nervous too notice the horribly dirty house, much to Annabeth's relief. She needed to remind her dad to get the outside of the house cleaned.

Hopefully, Lily had cleaned the house so that it didn't look like a pigsty, if she could remember the last time. The house was a mess, dirt would be covering the floor and you'd step on a toy every other inch or so.

"I'm ready," Percy whispers, squeezing Annabeth's hand again. Annabeth nodded before opening the door with her spare set of keys. They were gold and was on a blue ribbon, handmade by her stepmom.

"It's okay," started Annabeth softly, smiling as she saw Percy literally freaking out, something she rarely saw. "Just trust me, and everything will be alright."

Percy smiled at her before stepping inside the house. Annabeth couldn't hold back the sigh of relief when she saw the house nice and clean. The wood flooring was polished, the toys were nowhere in sight, and the couch had folded blankets atop of it.

Suddenly, Annabeth's father and stepmom walked in. Her father was actually wearing a clean shirt and khakis, while Lily wore a pretty floral dress. Her parents immediately fled to her side, waiting for introductions and greetings.

"Hey dad, Lily," Annabeth greeted the two with hugs, glad to see her family again.

"Oh Annie! You've grown so much, you have to be an inch or two taller," exclaimed Lily as she pressed her cheek to her stepdaughter's cheek.

"Hey there, Annabeth. I missed you," says her father awkwardly, not use to showing affection. Annabeth smiled at seeing her father, still the socially-odd man he was. Preferring maps and papers over human beings.

"Thanks Lily, and I missed you too dad." Annabeth said as she got ready to introduce Percy.

"This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He's my…boyfriend, I guess you could say." Lily and Annabeth's dad both looked stunned, whether it was by the boyfriend part or the Percy part, she didn't know.

"Percy Jackson, as in the two-time gold medal winning Olympic swimmer?" Lily asked as she curiously glanced at the college student. Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, his sign of embarrassment and nervousness.

"Yes ma'am, I love swimming. It's like my second home," answered Percy politely as he put an arm around Annabeth. Mr. Chase look at the boy with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, you're so polite! My, my Annabeth, you've sure picked out a good young man. He's a keeper," said Lily as she winked at her stepdaughter. Annabeth flushed pink, wanting to hide her face in Percy's neck, but thought better of it when she saw her father's suspicious look.

"Lily!" Annabeth exclaimed as she started leading the group towards the kitchen, which was also cleaned up. Lily must've been running around the house to tidy it up, seeing how the place was spotless.

"So Percy, what else do you do?" Her father's question sounded like he was interrogating him. Like an inspector asking a caught criminal some questions.

"Well, like I said, I love swimming. I also enjoy the sea life and find it extremely fascinating. I'm taking my college courses to hopefully be a Marine Biologist like my father, I want to find out more about the ocean. I do various things, like traveling. My mom and I have gone to so many places, many of them are beautiful. Because of that, I'm fluent in English, Latin, Greek, and French."

Annabeth was amazed by Percy's casualness of all that. Being fluent in more than one language was wonderful, but four was absolutely incredible. And he wasn't being arrogant, there was only joy in his voice. He really did love the ocean and traveling.

Apparently Annabeth wasn't the only one impressed. Percy had hit a spot for Lily and Mr. Chase, who both loved traveling.

"Really? That's quite amazing to learn so many languages, and at such a young age too," said Mr. Chase as he smiled. Literally taking a 180 on his attitude towards the boy. Lily just nodded in agreement, already being taken by the boy when he first stepped in.

They all sat down and talked for a while. Percy got along perfectly with Lily and Annabeth's father, fortunately for Annabeth.

They all had dinner, and at the end of the night, Annabeth said goodbye to Percy.

"That was fun Wise Girl, we should do it again," Percy said, giving Annabeth a lopsided grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, whatever Seaweed Brain. You were scared at first," teased Annabeth, making Percy just shrug. He put a hand in his pocket, and pulled out another charm. For the third month.

Percy clipped it onto her charm bracelet, looking at her. She felt her smile widen when she saw the charm. It had two tiny hands, both holding their pinkies together in a pinkie swear position.

"You told me to trust you today, and I did. I do, and will always," says Percy as he gave her a pinkie swear, her pinkie wrapping around hers.

He pulled on her pinkie and wounding his arm to the small of back. He then kissed the corner of her mouth quickly.

"I swear on it."

~End of Charm Four~


	4. Charm Four

The Charm Bracelet

A Charm Each Month Until You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also don't have any rights over any dictionary, especially the Merriam Webster Dictionary, where I got a lot of my definitions from.

Warning: This is a Percabeth story, meaning Percy/Annabeth. It's also an all mortal story-err one shot series. It may have words such as hell and damn, but nothing else really.

Summary: "I'll give you a new charm every month Annabeth Chase, until you fall in love with me. This I promise you." Annabeth knew how special Percy was, always managing to sweep her off her feet, even when she just wanted to stay on the ground. They were the other parts of each other, their reasons to live. And it had all started with a simple Charm Bracelet.

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This is the second to last installment of The Charm Bracelet, only one chapter left after this. Oh, and for the horrible sound mimicking...don't question.

Next Update: February 26, 2014

~Charm Four for Adventure~

_Adventure: An unusual and exciting, typically hazardous, experience or activity._

_-A Dictionary_

_Click. Chicka-Chick. Tap tap. Bam!_

Annabeth grinned, her face dirty with sweat and grime. She felt bruises forming at her shoulders, but she didn't care at all. She wiped her forehead as she looked at her gun target triumphantly. She had successfully hit bullseye multiple times, much to Percy's surprisement. As she set her paint gun down, she pulled her goggles up and smiled happily at the son of Poseidon.

Percy grinned back before pulling his goggles off. Percy's target, unlike Annabeth's, was messy with missed shot paintballs. To the amusement of Annabeth, Percy was terrible at aiming at a target. He couldn't shoot a bow and arrow or gun to save his life.

"Great job Wise Girl! I'm not doing as well as you are," Percy said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Annabeth smirked before laughing. She put her hand on her hip as she faced him.

"You are horrible at this, Seaweed Brain," exclaimed Annabeth as she started rolling her sleeves up. Paintballs splattered against her clothes, she was pretty exhausted. Holding the paintball gun was difficult, and Annabeth was relieved to finish. Sure, it was enjoyable to learn something new, since she was all about learning, but she was getting tired.

Percy had decided to show her his father's special recreation center. It included a martial arts dojo, paintball targets, laser tag room, and fencing. Fencing was the last activity, and Percy was eager to show Annabeth because of his extreme talent for swords.

"Yeah, I know. Ready to fence?" Percy asked as he put their paintball guns away. Annabeth nodded, stepping out of the fake forest area into an air conditioned room. A sigh escaped her lips as she stretched, her back cracking slightly.

"Yeah, let's go," grinned Annabeth, racing towards the door that said 'Fencing' on it. Percy was right behind her, excited to start.

It had been four months ever since Percy had started his 'charming', and Annabeth couldn't help but love it. Percy was gentlemen, nothing less. He was always kind to her, and treated her as if she was his air when he needed to breathe.

They entered the room. It was big and had padded walls and floors. With a rack that held many fencing swords, along with gear.

"Here, let me help you put on the gear," says Percy as he walked towards her. With light touches, he set her suit on and gave her a smile. She grinned right back, remembering the kiss he had given her last month. It was small and silly and quick, but it was perfect to her.

"Now let's see how good you are Mr. Perfect," taunted Annabeth as she grabbed one of the swords and walking to the center of the room. Percy rolled his eyes before he grabbed a sword too.

"Mr. Perfect? Well come one, Dr. Wise, you can do better than that!" Percy gave a quick jab, which Annabeth blocked. Percy slowly showed her how to block, and how to do swift thrusts.

"Dr. Wise? That was pathetic," snorted Annabeth as she started to get the hang of fencing. She turned around to meet face to face with Percy. She thrusted her sword towards his stomach, but Percy just feinted to the left.

"Whatever, like you can think of something better," Percy said as he jumped back, barely avoiding Annabeth's strikes.

Annabeth paused, her breathing labored by the work out. Sweat was pouring down her face, and her hair was sticking to her neck. She looked at Percy to see he had barely broke a sweat. She huffed in annoyance.

"Fine then, I will!" Annabeth cried out as she charged towards Percy for fun, forgetting about strategy.

"Kelp Head!" Annabeth tried to thrust at Percy's legs.

"Blondie!" Percy avoided a strike to the head.

"Water Boy!" Annabeth blocked a left thrust.

"Annie!" Percy trying to tap his sword at Annabeth's stomach.

"Aquaman!" Annabeth thrust the sword behind her, under her left arm.

"Grey Eyes!" Percy knocked Annabeth's sword out of her hands.

Percy pulled Annabeth up close, their faces nearly touching. They were smiling happily, not at all offended by each other's taunts.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said breathlessly, her heart pounding. She pulled a strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. She felt Percy's left arm around her waist and his right giving her another charm.

It was a charm with two small weapons. For their adventures that happened and for the adventures to come in the future. The two weapons were crossed, making an X. There was a gold dagger and a bronze sword. An A was carved on the dagger, and a P on the sword.

"Wise Girl," replied Percy, as if it was the answer to all of her questions. And maybe it was, but as Percy put his right hand on the back of her head, as he pulled her closer to him then she was now,

as he kissed her…

…she didn't really give a damn.

~End of Charm Four~


	5. Charm Five

The Charm Bracelet

A Charm Each Month Until You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also don't have any rights over any dictionary, especially the Merriam Webster Dictionary, where I got a lot of my definitions from.

Warning: This is a Percabeth story, meaning Percy/Annabeth. It's also an all mortal story-err one shot series. It may have words such as hell and damn, but nothing else really.

Summary: "I'll give you a new charm every month Annabeth Chase, until you fall in love with me. This I promise you." Annabeth knew how special Percy was, always managing to sweep her off her feet, even when she just wanted to stay on the ground. They were the other parts of each other, their reasons to live. And it had all started with a simple Charm Bracelet.

Author's Note: Thanks to all of the people who had read this story-err, one shot series! I hope you enjoy this last update, because this story will be done after this. Anyways, read and review!

~Charm Five for Forever and Always~

_Forever: For all future time; for always._

_Always: At all times; on all occasions._

The loud music shattered Annabeth's ear drums. Tonight was the night of the seventh month ever since Percy started his little charm bracelet thing. Annabeth was at a party that Thalia and Luke were hosting, it was for Thalia's pregnancy. Two months ago, Luke and Thalia had gotten married.

They had announced a few weeks earlier that Thalia was now expecting a baby, which caused quite a ruckus. Usually, the expectant mother would have a baby shower, but Thalia wasn't normal-she was crazy. So instead of having a little get together with her female friends and family, she pulled an all out party. With loud music, dancing, karaoke, and lots and lots of coffee, the party was complete. And yes, Luke made absolutely sure that alcohol was completely non-existent that night.

If Annabeth searched carefully, she could spot Thalia and Luke dancing to their own slow tune. Their faces filled with joy as they spun around and pretended that no one else was there. They were so lost in each other that they wouldn't have noticed if the room set on fire, and everyone was screaming their heads off. If made Annabeth smile, she was happy for her sister and brother. They were good for each other, Luke being the mischievous charmer and Thalia being the hot-headed, but kind girl she was.

"Hey Annie! Why don't you go get your Kelp Head," said Thalia as Luke twirled her around, making her laugh. Annabeth looked at Thalia blankly, confused by what she was saying. Thalia rolled her blue eyes before tilting her head to the left, near the drink table.

Annabeth saw him. It was hard to not notice him, so she was quite surprised that she didn't see him earlier. He was wearing a casual shirt, one that Annabeth helped him pick out and buy. It was a blue and grey, matching his dark-colored, worn out jeans. He had a hand in his pocket and was holding a cherry coke can, joking to Grover. His sea green eyes were sparkling with humor as he made a wide motion with his occupied hand, like he was telling a big scene.

Percy, the name made her heart skip a beat as she kept staring. She couldn't help but stay mesmerized by him, and everything he did. It was like he stuck a love potion in her drink or something. Not that she minded. No, she was perfectly fine with loving Percy, even if it from afar.

Annabeth felt her charm bracelet getting warmer, as if it sensed the man who had given them to its owner. Or maybe it was just Annabeth being an idiot, perhaps Thalia spiked her drink? That's something Thalia would do, she did spike the punch bowl in Prom, after all…

Annabeth knew she was acting like a love-sick puppy, but she blamed it on Percy. It was his fault for making her fall in love with him. For being such a gentleman, holding the doors open for her, treating her so wonderfully, making her feel so important. So yes, she did blame it on Percy.

"Hello, earth to Annabeth," Thalia called out, flicking Annabeth's forehead. Annabeth yelped before glaring at her pregnant friend as she laughed. Wiping tears away from her eyes, Thalia stopped dancing with Luke, shooing him towards his friend, Ethan.

Thalia sat next to her younger friend, holding her hand protectively around her stomach, a habit she had gotten ever since she found herself pregnant.

"So, how is Kelp Head's charming coming along? Fallen in love with him yet?" Thalia's question was followed by her wiggling her eyebrows, making Annabeth snort. She tried to act casual, but Thalia noticed her flushed face, and with a smirk, commented about.

"Hm, it seems that little Annie has found her Prince Charming! Well, I'll be," Thalia exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and trying to sound country like. Annabeth rolled her eyes, muttering about stupid sisters, and their horrible teasing.

"Come one, Ann Ann. I know my Kelp-for-Brains cousin is doing a darn good job at making you all lovey-dovey." Thalia ruffled Annabeth's hair, ruining the casual ponytail. Annabeth scowled, pulling her ponytail in an attempt to fix it.

"Don't Ann Ann me, besides, I am not going to be a love-sick girl chasing after him," said Annabeth, but she couldn't help but feel as though she was a love-sick puppy chasing after him. Apparently, Thalia agreed with Annabeth's inner thoughts.

"Yeah right, you are love-sick! Just go up to him and snog with, than marry him. I demand that my children grow up with your children. So go get to baby making," Thalia cried out, pushing Annabeth towards the drink table. Annabeth blushed at her friend's blunt words before huffing. She stalked to the drink table, a genuine smile making way to her face as she got closer to her Seaweed Brain.

Grover noticed Annabeth and punched Percy's shoulder, a grin on his face as he left. Percy turned around to see the blonde and a lopsided grin that made Annabeth's heart melt came into sight.

"Hey Wise Girl," greeted Percy, putting his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. Annabeth smiled, kissing his cheek back.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Do you think we could go outside to talk?" Annabeth felt her fingers start to nervously tap her side. She glanced at Thalia and Luke, who both put their thumbs up in a 'good job!' sign. It didn't help calm her nerves one bit.

"Gods, why am I doing this?' Annabeth silently dreaded as Percy nodded, leading her out towards the lawn. The party was held at Thalia and Luke's house, which was gigantic. Thanks to Thalia's and Luke's super rich parents.

The yard was beautiful, with a stone pathway that lead to the house and stunning garden. The grass was lush, and the flowers were in full bloom, which was odd considering the time of year. The stars were like a trail of lights across the midnight sky. The moon was bright, and the whole area gave off a romantic setting.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Wise Girl?" Percy asked as he stared into her eyes, making her shudder at the warmth in his'. Percy was always so nice, even when people were annoying. It was something Annabeth loved Percy for.

Loved. Love, that's what she felt. She never told Percy, but she was pretty sure that she had loved him the first day they had met. Which had been in January, a month before Percy started the his little charm project. But she never had the guts to tell him, not even when she would gain a charm each month. Not even when she would see his excited face each time he expected her to say those words. Not even when she watched Percy's eyes hold heartbreaking disappointment that was caused by her.

But now her moment was here, and the fifth charm was to be given. She could do it-no, she would do it.

"Well, about the charm bracelet, and the whole love thing…" Annabeth cursed herself as she awkwardly tried to think up of something to say. What was she suppose to say? I love you, Percy. Let's get married now. No, those words were silly.

Then, she knew what she was suppose to do. She was suppose to say anything that came to her mind, because that is what Percy would want to hear. It was what he was going to hear.

"The day you gave me that bracelet, my heart stopped," she blurted out, feeling the words spill out. "It made me smile, it made me feel wonderful. And those words, about how you wanted my heart, wanted my love, it was like poetry to me. I know it sounds stupid, but the way you said it made it seem so…right. Because now, I know that you didn't have to pull that stunt; I had already loved you. I just didn't recognized it. Percy, every time you gave me a charm, you made me fall even more in love with you. And it's your fault, I blame you, but it doesn't mean I hate it. I love it actually, and I love you. So you won, you did it."

Wow, she never knew how cheesy she could be. She winced as Percy stayed quiet, her eyes looking at the house. The only sounds she could hear was the loud music and jolly shouts. Finally, Percy did something.

He kissed her, not on the cheek, but on the lips. He hesitantly put his hands on her hips, Annabeth answered by kissing him back. The pulled away, forehead to forehead, their hearts both beating loudly.

"Well, that took you long enough Annabeth Chase," Percy breathed out, a smirk on his face as he let go. Annabeth didn't reply, her head dizzy as she couldn't concentrate properly. She regained herself when she heard a click.

"There, the last charm. A sign for our forever and always."

Annabeth lifted the bracelet to her face, looking a the final charm. It was the infinite sign, but it had a sapphire heart within it. Flowing with the movements, like it was meant to be there. The charm was beautiful, made of gold. It was the best charm, by far.

"Yes, forever and always," Annabeth agreed, kissing Percy's cheek with gratitude.

_Click Flash! Click Flash!_

Annabeth and Percy looked towards the flashes of lights and saw their friends grinning at them. Thalia and Grover each held a camera, both obviously had been taking pictures of the couple on the ground.

"THALA!"

"GROVER!"

…And ended with a Happily Ever After.


End file.
